tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mashiro Mizuki
"Okay!"- Mashiro Mizuki Mashiro Mizuki (真城 ミズキ) is one of the members in Tribe Cool Crew Profile "Cool and cute big sister of everyone, Mizuki is special at Jazz dance with her flexible and beautiful moves. She's supportive towards everyone in the team and is the leader of the team behalf Kumo when necessary. She and Kumo has known each other since elementary school." -Tribe Cool Crew's official page Apperance Mizuki has shoulder-length dark blue hair, side bangs of a little lighter color and one long ahoge on the top of her head. She has dark red eyes and usually wears lipstick. Mizuki wears a long sleeves teal crop top with open holes on her shoulder and knee-length sky blue pants, the left leg of which is short to only thigh length. She also wears a black neacklace with one single red bead in the middle, purple belt, thigh-length blue stripe sock on the left leg and one white small band at the end of the pants's right leg. She usually wears a white beanie hat with an "M" badge on the left and blue sneakers. Personality As one of the adult images of the team, Mizuki is kind and caring towards her teammates; playful, devilish and quite sassy at times but responsible and hard working nonetheless. She used to be shy before she took up dancing and has been trying her very best to improve herself as an individual as well as a dancer; sometimes she might push herself too a litle too hard an accept people's request recklessly, ended up over-worked herself. She is now bolder and more sociable but still has her own insecurities. She is known for being very messy as her whole room is a dump. History Relationships [[Sakagami Kumonosuke|Sakagami Kumonosuke''' ]] Mizuki and Kumo knows each other since high school and is the original members of Tribal Soul. As they took up dancing together and has known each other quite a long time, they understand each other well and is the dancing duo of the team. Mizuki knows a lot about Kumo, from his family members to how his way of doing things might seems cold and violent, he actually cares for others. She is the only one who plays rough on Kumo and knows what he's trying to say despite his lack of expression. [[Tenpoin Yuzuru|Tenpoin Yuzuru ''']] Kumo and Mizuki scouted Yuzuru before Haneru and Kanon, the two is known for being fun-loving and is actually the ones who plan for most of the mischivious acts. Even though quite playful, Mizuki and Yuzuru are still calmer compare to Haneru and Kumo so they usually play a peace-maker role whenever necessary. Tobitatsu Haneru Mizuki cares for Haneru as a big sister in the team, understanding but strict nonetheless. She stops him from taking things too far and getting into fights as well as gives him advices on things about his school or friends. Otosaki Kanon As the females of the team, Mizuki has closer relationship towards Kanon than Haneru. She gives Kanon advices and sometimes sits down to listen to her insecurities. She is understanding and cares a lot for Kanon as she is rather shy. Having known Kanon idolized her at first, she gain more courage to take matters into her own hands. They have a caring and supporting relationship. Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tribe Cool Crew (Team) Category:Tribal Soul